A Divine Intervention
by StagnantLaziness
Summary: Cloud, still wracked with grief from Aerith's death, was not in the right state of mind to face the upcoming chaos. Aerith, who was getting tired of this, enlisted some help with the approval of the Livestream. Enter one lonely Sawada Tsunayoshi. Set during Advent Children and after the Arcobaleno Representative Battle. Drabble-like.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this has been sitting in my laptop for months now, so I decided to upload it. I'll update this when my muse rears its head, so, updates will be infrequent. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Tsuna's Predicament**

It has been six months since the Arcobaleno Representative Battle, and things have been going relatively normal. Those that didn't have much free time before chose to join the clubs they wanted, and the rest went on with their respective life.

Well, all except one.

"Gokudera-kun, will you be having lunch with me?" Tsuna asked him.

"I'm very sorry, Jyuudaime!" exclaimed Hayato, bowing profusely to his boss. "But I have some things to do with the rest of the Extraterrestrial Club. Maybe next time?" he offered.

Tsuna smiled, ignoring the painful twinge in his heart after hearing his right hand man's answer.

"… Alright, then. Have fun." Tsuna said, nodding to Hayato who smiled happily, saluted to his boss, and jogged towards the direction of the Extraterrestrial clubroom. Tsuna turned to Takeshi, "Yamamoto-kun, what about you? Will you have lunch with me?"

"Ahaha… I'm sorry Tsuna." he smiled apologetically while scratching the back of his head. "But I promised my team that I'd eat lunch with them. Next time, okay?"

"…Okay, Yamamoto-kun. Maybe next time." Tsuna conceded, smiling at him.

With that, Takeshi waved his goodbye, and rushed towards his baseball team.

After Takeshi was out of sight, Tsuna let his smile falter and sighed bitterly, heading to the tree behind the school where he spends his lunchtime nowadays.

Next time, next time, that was the only answer he'd gotten these days. Tsuna thought viciously, feeling a momentary wave of anger and frustration came over him. They never had time to spend with him anymore. He stomped towards the tree, plopping down between the roots of the big tree, and opened his bento.

Then his anger faded, replaced by guilt at his thoughts.

Of course, it wasn't really their fault. He understood that they wanted some time alone for their hobbies and likes, since they never did have any back then. Constantly shadowed by danger, all the time they had was used to train themselves to become stronger in order to survive the trials, and protect the people important to them.

Now that things have settled down, they all have their chances to do the things they wanted, and they aren't needed to be by his side at all times. They deserved it. After all, it was because of him that they got tangled in the webs of the Mafia, so it's more like his fault, really. He was the one who dragged them into this, ruining their chances of having a normal life.

Tsuna paused in his eating and chuckled, stopping his train of thoughts. Since when did he sound so angsty? Reborn would've whacked him on the head if he found out about his brooding.

Thinking of Reborn, his thoughts went back into the memory lane.

Reborn, his crazy, cute and lovable (at least according to the girls), Spartan baby tutor with a sadistic streak several miles wide. Well, he's not exactly a baby now. A few weeks after the Representative battle, Verde has developed a super-growth serum and administered them to the rest of the Arcobaleno in baby forms, returning them back to their adult bodies.

He had quite a shock once he found out that the mysterious man who beat his father—quite stylishly, he admit—was actually his tutor. And Reborn and the rest of the Arcobaleno couldn't stop commenting and teasing him about how dense he was.

But right now, Reborn and the others are going on a month-long reconnaissance mission to Spain after they heard a rumor about one of the Estraneo Famiglia bases being there. Mukuro—now on free trial period from the Vindice—tagged along with them while the rest of the Kokuyo gang stayed on Namimori to look after Chrome on Mukuro's orders.

Tsuna couldn't believe that he's saying this, but he wanted all those chaos to happen again. With all the people around him moving on with their lifes, he felt…unneeded, useless, and left behind.

Most importantly, he felt so lonely.

Losing his appetite, Tsuna put his chopsticks down, closed the lid of his bento, and simply sat, staring at the distance. He yawned. He was getting sleepy.

He wanted to be needed again, to have another purpose to strive on. But how?

'If only…' he thought, starting to nod off to sleep under the cool shade of the tree, 'if only my wish could come true…'

As he closed his eyes, Tsuna never realized the faint greenish-white glow that surrounded the Sky Vongola ring on his neck, together with the rest of the Trinisette. He never even opened his eyes as his body dissipated into mid-air, leaving the half eaten bento hidden under the shadow of the tree.

Only three figures felt the fluctuation of the Trinisette, and they are intent to find out what happened.

* * *

**Constructive criticisms and reviews are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Help Needed**

The Lifestream is in turmoil, and so is their representation, the Goddess Minerva. They could sense the storm brewing, bringing trouble to the near future.

'The Calamity and her children.' They thought. They could hear the Calamity singing gleefully, expressing her anticipation for the upcoming events. They do not know what it was, but they had a feeling that it has something to do with him, the One-Winged Angel, the Calamity's Golden Child. The one that their champion has known as Sephiroth.

… Perhaps the Calamity was trying to revive him again?

The Lifestream, Gaia, Minerva and the Cetra felt a simultaneous surge of irritation towards the parasite residing on their soil. How long will this ridiculous charade continue? How many times should their champion eliminate the One-Winged Angel?

Not that they did not have faith on their champion, but everyone has their own limits, and their champion is not exactly in the right state of mind. The death of Aerith had not been kind towards him, and even though she has told their champion that her death was not his fault, that it was meant to be, yet still, he blamed himself for it.

Aerith had also thought of the same thing. As her consciousness floated in the Lifestream, she couldn't help but think that Cloud needed more support and more help from his friends. But even so, none of them could get through him, and they had given up on persuading him. Cloud wouldn't budge. He was too far gone in his grief. The only one still trying persistently to snap Cloud out of it was Tifa, and her attempts haven't shown any notable progress.

'Maybe, maybe we could enlist some help!' Aerith thought, suddenly feeling giddy with her new idea as she vocalized it to the Lifestream, letting Minerva stew her idea and discuss it with the others. After spending some time with and inside the Lifestream, Aerith has learned lots of things.

One of them is about the existence of alternate universes and parallel worlds.

Parallel worlds are the different events that could have happened to this world, creating different results each time, but is still centered on this universe. One of them is a world where Cloud was the one killed by Sephiroth instead of the other way around. Aerith shuddered to think of a world where Jenova succeeded. However, enlisting a help from someone in their parallel universes is too risky. It could distort the balance of this universe and cause a paradox.

Alternate universes, however, are different things. They are literally a wholly different universe where nothing is the same. Because of that, it's still safe to bring someone from those universes. For example, there's a universe where lots of people called themselves as 'shinobis' and are able to utilize the energy inside their body to create elemental-based attacks, illusions, and lots of other things which they referred to as 'jutsus'. Aerith particularly loved to see the boy wearing the bright orange jumpsuit pranks other people. His ideas were very creative, if not a tad lewd sometimes. She giggled, remembering the boy's latest victim, the arrogant closet pervert of a teacher who was brought to the hospital due to nasal blood loss.

That being said, why not enlist some help? Surely, someone is able to help them. They just have to find the right person from one of those alternate universes. Of course, it should be someone who has passed most of the major challenges lined on his or her life, so they won't interfere with anything that could cause their chosen's destiny to take the wrong turn.

Zack, who had been watching—floating—on the sidelines, had instantly agreed with Aerith's idea.

'Anyway,' he thought, enthusiasm clear in his thoughts,' Spike seems to need it. Maybe someone new could help him move on?'

('Besides,' Zack added thoughtfully, 'angsty Cloud _is_ angsty.')

When Aerith's idea is agreed by Gaia and the other representatives, Zack wasted no time in helping Aerith to find the person they need. They found some who had potentials, like the rubber boy with the strawhat, and that boy—no, man, the one with eyes so old and so powerful, the one known as Death's Master in his world. But they couldn't take them. It's too soon for the boy with the strawhat, and the wound for the immortal one is still too fresh, as he grieves for the loss of another one of his friends taken by time, while he remains unchanged as the years passed.

Aerith and Zack kept searching, until they stumbled into the universe where one Sawada Tsunayoshi resides.

* * *

**So, can anyone guess who those previous potential candidates were? :3**

**As usual, review please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**The plot bunny is on a roll! 8D Gonna post another chapter! Short, but the plot bunny demands it to be so! ...Hmm, maybe I should consider this as a drabble-like fic.**

**And please, fav, follow, and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Fateful Coincidence?**

'Such loneliness…' Aerith thought, looking down at the brown-haired teenager eating his lunch in solitude. The boy looks quite frail and—dare she say it (she giggled at her thought)—a bit feminine in figure. With fluffy brown hair and large, doe eyes, Tsunayoshi Sawada very much reminds her of a defenseless little rabbit. But she could sense a great power in that small brunette, the warmth that soothes the heart and sears those who wish to harm his beloved ones.

'And yet still so selfless, Sawada-san.' She smiled wistfully, listening to the boy's internal conflict. After all they did together and his friends could not even spare a few moments for him? How inconsiderate. Aerith huffed, feeling a bit upset at his friends, a sense of protectiveness building inside her.' The poor boy…'

She sighed. But she could not just blame them for their actions. They were but teenagers, so young still. They did not know that their absence would hurt the brunette; and Tsuna himself was too selfless to ask his friends to accompany him, not wanting to ruin their well-deserved normalcy. She knew they would've abandoned everything they were doing had Tsuna asked for it. But Tsuna wouldn't dare do such a thing. He wouldn't be the Sawada Tsunayoshi they all knew and loved if he did.

But they forgot that without them, Sawada Tsunayoshi would only be Dame-Tsuna, the school's resident victim of bullying, whether verbal or physical. They forgot the Tsuna before he met them, the lonely, friendless boy who only had his mother, and a father who only came home in every few years.

And even after becoming powerful enough, his sole reason to fight was to protect them, because Sawada Tsunayoshi is not selfish enough to use his own powers just to protect himself from the bullies. Because that is the person he is.

Aerith smiled fondly, (wishing that she had a physical form to be able to touch that fluffy, soft, brown hair) already knowing his selfless thoughts and characters just after a few hours of observing him. He is so, _so_ selfless that the brunette boy reminded her too much of Cloud. Actually, now that she realized, he does have similar physical traits to Cloud, only with different coloring. She shook her head, amused. He could be mistaken for Cloud's brother had he had one. Or Denzel, the brunette Cloud adopted. She knew Cloud has a fondness for children.

And as he nodded off to sleep, she heard his wish. To be needed again.

Aerith bit her (incorporeal) lip, feeling the Livestream and its representations buzzing in approval to the brunette. She could feel the waves of satisfaction they were making, urging her to choose him as their candidate. She was torn. Should she just take him away like that? But before she was forced to make her choice, a voice interrupted her.

"What are your intentions towards my successor?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Predecessor's Permission**

Giotto di Vongola had lived quite a life. He was the creator of the vigilante group Vongola, which eventually flourished into the strongest Mafia famiglia with the bloodiest history under the reign of his cousin Ricardo**. **He existed in a world where people fight using Dying Will Flames, a manifestation of people's will in the form of multi-colored flames. He had great friends, and eventually settled down in Japan under the name of Sawada Ieyasu, having a family before dying because of old age.

His afterlife was even _more_ eventful. As the Primo of his famiglia, a part of his soul—he doesn't even know where the rest were. In Heaven? Hell?—was sealed in the Vongola ring, to guide his successors to the right path. But the Secondo's reign, the decades of bloodshed was too much to be undone. Nono tried, but the one who has truly inherited his will and worthy of his blood was none other than his descendant, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Even after all these centuries existing, one thing did not change for him. His family is first.

(Such a shame that Iemitsu did not have the same ideal as he did. A great teacher and an admirable leader he might be, but he made such a God-awful father.)

Therefore, when his Hyper Intuition sensed a spiritual and somewhat foreign, otherworldly presence observing his precious descendant with unknown motives, Giotto did not hesitate to come out of the ring to face them.

"What are your intentions towards my successor?" he demanded, voice guarded and steely. A beautiful young woman enveloped in an ethereal greenish light whipped her head towards him, her previous conflicted visage replaced by a startled look.

"Ah, I apologize," she bowed towards him, smiling softly. "I am Aerith Gainsborough. It's a pleasure to meet you, mister…?"

"Giotto, Giotto di Vongola." He replied, relaxing slightly. His Hyper Intuition did not detect any malicious or harmful intent towards Tsunayoshi. However it was still unknown what she wanted from his descendant. "I too apologize for my rudeness, Miss Gainsborough; I was concerned about my descendant's well-being."

She smiled towards him, seemingly in approval. "Now none of that miss stuff. Please, call me Aerith. As for why I am here…"

She explained to him about her universe, the Calamity that tainted the lands, and the help they needed. About the alternate universes and how his descendant fit the criteria. And his descendant's wish that finalized the Lifestream's decision. Giotto sighed, running a hand through his spiky, blonde hair. He could feel his descendant's loneliness echoing through the ring. Perhaps, this would be good for both him and his guardians to learn from.

"Very well," he conceded, closing his clear, sky-blue eyes, "I give you the permission to bring my successor to aid you. _However_," he stressed, burning orange eyes snapping open as an orange flame flickered to life on his forehead, showing his seriousness on the matter, "should anything happen to him that could be potentially fatal to his life…" he let his sentence trail off, locking his eyes to the young woman.

Aerith nodded seriously, meeting his stare with her own. "I promise you, no such harm will befall him. He will be under the protection of the Lifestream, and we will get him out directly if such a situation arises." She smiled reassuringly, "Do not worry; I shall keep an eye on him at all times. We shall return him alive and unharmed."

He could see the resolve and promise in her eyes, and he nodded, smiling in approval. "See that you do."

Yes, Tsunayoshi is in safe hands, now he was sure of it. With his consent, the power of the Trinisette mingled together with the strands of the Lifestream, sending his descendant through time and space towards his destination.

Giotto smiled, wishing Tsunayoshi luck.

* * *

**Fav, follow, review! If you give me three reviews for this, just three, I'll work on chapter 5 faster. :3**

**Tootles!**


End file.
